Open Waters
by Brix
Summary: AUPirate!Verse. Mostly SasuSaku Haku really didn’t know what to make of the scene before him. Suigetsu was grinning like a mad hatter, sitting on a barrel and sipping water while the returning Sasuke glared daggers at Zabuza.
1. Open Waters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…

Open Waters

The captain of the ship cast black eyes out at the deep solid blue of early morning waters. The sapphire skies above were hidden behind dull gray clouds that stretched far and touched the ocean on the horizon in all directions. A salty breeze blew black bangs into his aristocratic face. Waves crashed against the wooden hull of the ship, scraping it as they swam by. The sloshing sound they made on impact was extraordinarily familiar to the young captain as was the calm before the storm. Every aspect of the sea life was familiar, and he came to be familiarized with it since he was a babe. His father had been a prominent naval figure before coming to rest in Davy Jones' locker.

His brother too, had belonged to the Royal Navy, and when he was old enough, Uchiha Sasuke followed in their footsteps, a sort of family tradition. It was a shining achievement in the Uchiha household that brought prestige and honor to the family. His time in the navy gave him experience and skill and his parents were proud. However a series of events unfolded that ended his generation's period of prosperity, starting with the death of his father. It was common for navy men to die at sea, if not tragic. The body had never been recovered and with it went the luck of the Uchiha. While Itachi was sailing past Port Royal, the infamous pirate port, he had been impressed into service and then most likely killed. His mother hadn't been the same since their losses.

Instead of causing her more grief, Sasuke returned to shore to live a listless life after searching for his brother for two years. At least life had been listless until he reunited with the pink haired niece of the governor's wife, Haruno Sakura, a childhood friend. She was a feisty one, dressed like a lady, fought like a man. Her green eyes were bright and contained something fierce. She was different and she bewitched him, lured him in with that fire and spunk and he fell, hard. Like the sea, the nymph Calypso, her moods changed in an instant and she could never be tamed and many thought she was too wild for the high lifestyle she was raised in. But like the sea, she wasn't fickle and could be counted on. Their courtship barely extended a year, but they knew the other well, and they married.

. Which brought the captain back to where he was, in the middle of the ocean, far from where he and Sakura chose to remain, a place he could never go back to. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and turned his head, a small indication of recognition. Sakura looked up at him, a solemn smile on her face, her stomach swollen. She had followed him, refusing to return home with honor after Sasuke had been forced to become pirate to rescue her from other buccaneers. A life without him was as good as death.

"You know you can return home Sasuke," she spoke quietly, green eyes soft. "Your mother would understand."

"Understand that I killed my brother in cold-blooded revenge, blinded by the ignorant idea that he _willingly_ joined the _Akatsuki_'s crew? I killed him even after he protected you from the others." There was a dull sound resonating in his voice, a physical clue into his guilt. Sakura frowned and pressed herself closer to him, grasping his hand.

"He wanted you to kill him. He knew he would be killed as soon as he stepped onto land, his crimes were unforgivable." She explained, her soprano voice clear and strong.

"And what makes you think mine are forgivable?"

"You commandeered a ship to save the one you love." He paused and frowned, gazing back out into the familiarly unknown ocean. He had accepted the possibility of Itachi being dead by the time he was seventeen and back on land. It only made him feel worse that he had given up finding his brother when Itachi was fine and wanting to escape. "You've committed no real crime other than killing a couple notorious pirates."

"If he was so notorious, how come I had no idea he was alive?" Sakura frowned then, and promptly smacked him on the back of the head. He gave her an incredulous look, his pride taking the harder blow. Sakura had withdrawn from his side and placed her hands on her hips, viridian eyes narrowed, the flame he always adored growing into fury.

"People have barely heard of that Captain Sparrow, but he's just an infamous!" She sighed, allowing her bent arms to fall to her sides. "Honestly. If you want to go home then go home. I'll be with you. And if you find you like the life of a pirate, then we'll stay aboard. Just don't mope about what has happened and try to find some land. I'll need a midwife when the time comes and Karin isn't certified when it comes to babies." She smiled again then, placing a hand on her stomach lovingly. Sasuke returned the look and placed his own hand over hers.

"Of course." A fear suddenly drew over him like a blanket. A pirate's life was no place for a baby.

~x-x-x~

Maybe…_maybe _this will be the start of a drabble/short one-shot series…And this is just word barf, what can I say I was in a pirate mood! It's sort of confusing; I know…I'm sorry. And I couldn't help putting as blatant an allusion as I did to a certain pirate…what can I say…It's the fan girl in me…Review if you like


	2. Ocean's Fury

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…For Dragon Jadefire, who wanted to see some SuiKa…=)

Ocean's Fury

Outside the safety of the ships quarters raged a fiery storm. Thunder clapped and lightening flashed, splitting the dark skies above and illuminating the navy waters they sailed on. The wind howled, encouraging the jagged and dangerous waves that rocked the ship and doused the decks.

Sitting with her ankles crossed and her hands folded on her lap, Karin pouted. Her bright ruby eyes were narrowed as she watched the loud group in front of her from the corner, her head turned to the side. There was a storm outside and these idiots were busy laughing and goofing around. The least they could do was help those above maintain control over the ship. Instead they sat below, goofing off.

But who was she to talk? Karin was hiding away from the storm just as much as they were. She was just irritated.

Crimson eyes lingered on one of the laughing, a snowy haired boy with purple eyes. Suigetsu was his name and he was the cause of her exasperation. It was he and his constant flirting with the girls on the ship. Well, almost all the girls. He was only kidding around, and especially claimed that after he made the mistake of flirting with the then just-pregnant Sakura. Sasuke had nearly thrown the boy off the ship. She and Karin were the ones he avoided playing the faux flirting game with. Of course she didn't care, but it made her angry.

She scowled when Suigetsu sauntered up and took a seat next to her, a smug smile on his face. He leaned forward, his hands anchoring him to the barrel he sat on.

"Why so glum Karin? Weather bugging you?" The question in itself was innocent as that of a friend asking out of concern.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she snapped, and twisted her head to face him, her small hands tightening into fists.

"I think I would." Instead of responding the flame-haired navigator stood and stormed away from him, up a short set of stairs, and onto the level right below the deck.

The ship rocked and the candlelight flickered uneasily in the dark passageway as Karin made her way through. The distance muffled the laughter and voices and it was quieter here. She could still hear everything that went on in the ship, but at the same time was completely isolated. Karin could hear slight murmuring up ahead and she paused, quieting herself, and focused.

Karin could barely make out the captain and his wife as they stood together, he was soaked to the bone and had a cold wet hand on her cheek, one of her own dry hands was placed over his. He had been up with those steering the ship and must have been checking on her. Karin felt momentarily jealous, must be nice having the object of your affection looking after you, instead of flouncing around and brazenly flirting with every available girl. She crossed her arms and hid herself away from the couple, not wanting to interrupt.

"They're a rather cute couple." Came an unexpected whisper from behind. Karin, startled, jumped, her heart thudding loudly in her chest and garnet eyes shot open. By some miracle, she didn't scream.

"You jerk!" she hissed, whirling around to face Suigetsu. He flashed her an innocent look and offered an apology. Karin scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Go back to your flirting."

"Is that why you're so uptight?" The battle-bred pirate paused, looking down at the former Tortuga wench. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down, eyes closing and put his mouth next to her ear. "You know. I wouldn't "flirt" if you hadn't thrown yourself at the captain."

"I _stopped_ my flirting when I learned he was married. I'm no home wrecker." She growled. Suigetsu could feel her grow tense and agitated.

"Oh and I am?"

"With that incident a few months back, I would say yeah. You're lucky the captain let you live after that_._" Karin growled, pulling away from Suigetsu and turning to face him.

"And in the end you're still angry at me. You always did have a temper. I supposed that wild attitude of yours is what I love about you." He stepped away from her, looking away. "I'll leave you alone now, okay? Once in a mood you don't snap out of it till the-" Karin cut him off by wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into the crook of his neck. He stopped and stared before putting his own arms around her.

~x-x-x~

So, this is my first SuiKa, and I think I like it. I like this pairing now…I can see their relationship being like that of Shigure and Akito's from Fruits Basket. Both tormenting the other, but loving each other to the point of obsession. Dragon Jadefire I hope you liked this. Sorry It took so long, I had to wait for my editor to go through it. Interesting blurb: I nearly put "Why so serious Karin?" instead of what I put by accident…Anyway, reviews are appreciated but not obligated.


	3. The Maelstrom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

The Maelstrom

Sakura stood looking outside the window of the ship, watching as tiny, sharp drops of rain pelted the glass and painted panes. She felt the tiny baby jump inside of her in response to the loud thunder and instinctively placed her hands on her stomach, rubbing it and humming.

"It's okay, it's just noise." She murmured, a smile on her face. "If it's your father you're worried about he'll be fine." Sasuke was outside with some of the crew, maintaining control over the ship in the perilous tempest. All while she withdrew from the group that gathered a level below, too worrisome for their light mood.

She frowned and walked away from the window, watching a giant waves coat itself over the crystal wall. She assumed it stretched up and over the walls of the rocking ship, like some giant, icy hand. A hand that would grope and fall back empty-handed only to stretch up again, and would return to Davy Jones's locker with a victim. Sakura decided she wouldn't bear witness to something as horrendous as that and she saw men act like savages when she was a captive aboard the _Akatsuki, _killing and torturing as if it were nothing.

She removed herself from the mindset as the baby began to squirm in response to her distress at the memories. She cooed and rubbed her belly, trying to calm the almost-ready-to-be-born child. The past was the past, it was all behind her now, she had to move forward for the baby's sake, and for Sasuke's. Heaven knows if allowed he would brood and lock himself away over events.

The ship rocked and swayed harshly in the cold gales and icy waves, and each motion caused a bought of queasiness when the storm worsened. The captain's wife moved out of the charting room and headed towards the bow of the ship. She was as restless as the ocean was.

Images of lightning splitting the skies filled her mind as the crash of thunder echoed in the ship and the remnants of the flash illuminated the inside of the ship. The sound of rain pelting the outside was as constant as the stars in the sky and Sakura could feel the waves as they slammed into the vessel.

"Sakura." She smiled as she spotted her husband coming down the steps, soaked to the bone, black hair clinging to his face. Alive.

"Sasuke." He looked surprised to see her but immediately met her halfway. "Is everything okay up there?" Sakura found herself asking, and she watched his light expression grow dark.

"There was a maelstrom, on top of the wind and the lightning. Normally they don't affect ships like ours, but it started to pull us in almost as soon as we spotted it." He explained, mechanically and evenly, the voice he always uses. His face grew grim then, and his black eyes became distant. "A ship was spotted too, Sakura. It was sailing as if it were in calm waters, and when lightning struck it vanished."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"The _Dutchman_ Sakura, it had to be the _Dutchman._" She frowned at the mention of the cursed ship, doomed to sail for eternity with a crew of damned men. Legend said it appeared only during storms and the first to spot the sailing ship was destined to die and replace a crewmember.

"Sasuke. It had to be a trick of the storm--"

"Someone fell overboard and vanished before we could pull him back out, as soon as he pointed out the ship." Sakura frowned then, and cast an uneasy and questioning look. "Asuma." She froze then, he had a wife and a little boy in Singapore, he was on his way home, it wasn't fair. Sasuke put a damp hand on her cheek and lowered his head, mixing black bangs with pink. She placed her own hand over his, closing her eyes.

"Be careful, won't you?" she whispered when he pulled away. He nodded and kissed her, vanishing up the steps. She could hear the wind howl and the rain slap the deck and men shouting. She could only think about Asuma's wife and son and how they'd never see him again, and she could only pray that Sasuke would stay safe.

~x-x-x~

That was the conversation Karin was watching in the previous drabble. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Capture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…I got an anonymous review asking for Sakura's capture and rescue and whatnot, unknowingly reading my mind. So this is the first drabble of the Flashback arc.

Capture

It was barely past one in the morning when the raid started. Canons set off on the unsuspecting and sleeping port town and pirates descended on the people like wolves. Greed and bloodlust shone in their eyes as havoc was raised intensified by the panic.

Canons and screams jolted the sleeping couple awake. Sakura sat up with a gasp, the real danger of what was going on setting in immediately. Sasuke grasped for his sword. Nothing would happen to her, not on his watch.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she snapped, throwing her robe on over her.

"I've fought pirates before Sakura."

"That was nearly two years ago!"

"The concept is still the same." On his face was a frown; his sharp black eyes peered into her feisty emerald. They were a torrent of impassiveness, the occasional sparkle of determination and caring surfaced only briefly before descending back into inky pools. Locks of ebony fell into his odd pale face, messy and making him so utterly mysterious. This wasn't what she was used to. The calm warrior before her wasn't her husband. He just looked like him.

Steps were completely silent as he moved closer to his pink-haired wife, his eyes never leaving the bright, clear windows she saw with. Chastely he pressed his lips to her forehead, his hand lifting her chin.

Her eyes shut in the serenity of the sudden show of sweet affection. The solemnity and final feeling of the kiss channeled through her with waves of love. She moved her head up as his lips barely grazed the bridge of her nose, breathe warm on her face. His fingers uncurled and moved to rest along her jaw line as her lips connected with his, soft and innocent. It was a sweet "see-you-later" and a somber farewell.

All too quickly he pulled away, a hand still lingering on her jaw. Onyx eyes stared mutely at her flushed face and clashed with her loving and fiery gaze. A calloused thumb rubbed her cheek before the contact completely withdrew.

"Pirates aren't as glamorous as in the stories. They won't hesitate to get what they want and if it includes harming innocent people, they'll do it. Get out of the house if trouble comes. Don't stay and fight, please." The expression on his face looked like that of a parent scolding a child. She frowned and folded her arms.

"You better come back." Sasuke nodded and vanished out the door and into the chaos outside.

Sakura opened up her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shoes, slipping them on. If she ended up having to run she wasn't going out barefoot. And she wasn't leaving without two little trinkets; the simple wedding band around her finger being one of them. The other was a necklace of a painted Uchiha family crest. She fingered the trinket as she heard a window break.

Moving cautiously down the stairwell, listening intently to the sound of intruders, Sakura prepared to leave her home unnoticed. It wouldn't be safe to stay upstairs and wouldn't be wise to remain in the home. She carefully made her way to the door, her fingertips just barely touching the handle.

"Where are you sneaking off to hmm?" She whirled around to face the owner of the voice, fists clenched and eyes ablaze. He was a feminine looking blonde, cocky and carelessly tossing a clay bird in one hand. Beside him stood a solemn looking redheaded man, eyelids lowered over hazel irises. One word immediately raced through her head.

Pirates.

"None of your concern." Sakura snapped as she grasped a leg of a nearby side table, chucking it towards the two and making a dash out the door.

"She's the governor's niece, a good ransom." She heard the redhead mention and she immediately knew they were following her. She raced ahead, weaving through anyone in her way. Her heart raced, thudding loudly and, banging against her ribcage like some feral animal. Her mind screeched at her to run faster, they were right behind her, begging her legs to move. This must be what prey felt like when in the midst of a hunt, she reasoned, and she did not like it.

She cast a look behind her, wanting to make sure she lost them. She gasped in horror when she realized the blonde man was still running after her. She quickened her pace and with a grunt she felt herself collide with another man. She skittered away from him once it occurred he was the other, only to feel the blonde grasp both of her arms.

"So sorry miss, but I do believe you're whom we're looking for." The redhead said. She felt herself be hoisted, the blonde pinning her arms to her side as he wrapped his own around her waist. She thrashed against him, trying to escape as the two "escorted" her towards the docks.

"Let me go!" she growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She scowled at his amusement of her struggle. Sasuke would come and kick his –

"Sakura!" Bingo, right on schedule. The red haired man silently went off to handle him. Sasuke could handle himself he'd be okay. He would come for her.

A ship's shadow loomed over as they entered the dock, Sakura putting up a fight. The cool, misty air was thick with salt and the dark clouds hid the shining full moon above. As she was forcefully carried up and onto the ship she wondered would she be okay when Sasuke arrived?

~x-x-x~

So as mentioned afore this is the first drabble in the Flashback Arc. Sorry for the delay in posting! Originally this was supposed to be Itachi's first appearance, but I wrote out the whole thing on notebook paper and it turned out too long for a drabble and I wanted Sakura to meet Itachi on the ship, not on land. Though it would have been a good Uchiha confrontation! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Rogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Rogue

"What do you mean you won't send the navy after them?"

"Miss Sakura -- "

"_She's my wife."_

"Yes, I'm well aware of the fact Mr. Uchiha, but Miss Sakura is on that ship. Suppose they do away with her when they see us coming after them."

"Hyuga. Believe it or not pirates wouldn't risk getting what they want by doing that. They'd just as soon hand her over instead of risking damage to the ship."

"You think you know a thing or two. Heh, you could have had my position in the navy, had you not left, and then you could have done what you wanted. Instead after your father died and your brother killed you left the seas like some coward. You didn't even bother to avenge your brother."

"My mother did not need to lose her other son."

"You _ran away_ and then probably married Sakura to keep what was left of your tarnished honor."

They crashed to the floor then, kicking and punching at the other. Grumbled insults were thrown in every direction. Blood dribbled down Neji's nose and Sasuke's lip was split. Sasuke was beyond infuriated. How dare Neji insinuate such things! How dare he not attempt a rescue mission! This was Sakura who was on that ship. It was the same Sakura whom he failed to get to two nights before. That cursed redhead prevented him from doing so; kept him away from Sakura who was probably scared and worried over him instead of worrying about herself. Sasuke growled as he continued to through punches at the other man.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" The raspy voice of Uzumaki Naruto sounded out, loud and clear but went ignored by the two scrapping men. The blonde, azure-eyed diplomat-turned-blacksmith put his hands on his hips and stared at the situation before him. He could break it up, or call in a couple others and start taking bets as to who would win. The latter sounded more interesting but the fight might end up turning the place into a murder scene. And then either way Sakura would still be in the hands of pirates. "Look! Hyuga! Uchiha! Break it up or I'll break both of you!"

He grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and yanked back, choking him and catching him by surprise. Naruto then quickly got a hold of his arm and kept him back, pushing the Hyuga back down when he went to lunge in for another assault on the younger fighter. "Now the two of you. Stop it. Neji, I'll talk to you later, seeing as something you said pushed him," he jabbed a thumb towards the seething raven haired man, "over the edge. I'm going to take a whack at it but it may have had something to do with Sakura. If that's the case I may just start punching you too."

Naruto pulled Sasuke along and out the door. The brooding Uchiha followed without much complaint, if a scowl and narrowed eyes didn't serve as protests. Naruto released his hold as they moved up the docks. Naruto motioned for Sasuke to keep following him. They were probably going to the smithy.

"What did he say? I know you went to talk to him about getting a navy ship to go after the _Akatsuki."_ Naruto questioned when the entered the building, shutting the door. The _Akatsuki _was the name of the ship belonging to the pirates and they were notorious for being difficult to beat and for being particularly brutal.

"He's not going to."

"Figures. Sakura has always been a friend of Hinata, but he's bore a bit of a grudge towards you and isn't too willing to send the navy for one girl." Naruto muttered, leaning against a table. He cast a glance towards Sasuke. "I overheard the last bit of your…conversation. Neji wouldn't know a thing about honor he lacks empathy. If it were Ten Ten out there, he'd be doing all in his power to get her back."

"And I haven't been doing so." Sasuke stared at the floor.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If Commodore Hyuga won't send out a ship legally, I'll go after her myself."

"But that risks you becoming a pirate." Naruto mentioned and then a grin formed on his face. "Sounds like fun. I'm in. And I know a few others will be willing to join us." Sasuke smirked, his arms crossed.

"Good thing, I know a select others from my travels. We'll stop and get them on the way."

~x-x-x~

Okay, so this is the start, of Sasuke becoming a pirate and yes the select others are Taka. As to the others Naruto mentioned, it'll be bits of the Konoha 11. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Captive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Wow! I opened up my email to find it full of reviews and alerts. It made me happy! Thank you!

Captive

Sakura sat in the corner of her prison, her arms crossed and clothes damp from the ocean waters. The ship she was on had set sail for the closest pirate port in the midst of bartering for her freedom. The governor (that cheapskate flighty no-good uncle of hers) hadn't given the pirates all that they had wanted. What was so hard about giving them medicine and fresh water? Now she was trapped on the ship until all demands were met. Everywhere they sailed she was forced to go. And who-knows-what would happen to her until her rescue came.

Ultimately though she missed Sasuke and her friends. She wondered what he was doing and if he missed her as much as she missed him. She fingered her necklace glad she still possessed it. And relieved they wouldn't go after him. Family crests weren't used as much anymore and she had given her maiden name to the captain, a skinny red haired man who clearly wielded some power over the crew.

The sound of footsteps went ignored as the made their way into the brig and towards her cage. She adjusted herself so her back faced the arriving pirate, her legs crossed, and her face lowered. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in a scowl, whomever it was they could leave the stupid tray there and go on their merry way. When the creaks and groans of an opening cell door rattle her eardrums, she turned her head a look of surprise and confusion on her face.

She nearly jumped in shock.

Before her stood a man with eyes as black and bottomless as her husband's, and as tall as him too. Black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with bangs framing his face and falling into his eyes. Dark, prominent circles sat under his eyes, giving him an older appearance. The features on his face were almost identical to Sasuke's; the dark circles and longer hair were the only differences.

"Is 'Haruno' your maiden name?" He asked, his voice clearly different, and his expression blank. Sakura blinked in response, still dumbfounded by the uncanny similarity between the pirate and the former sailor. The man waited for her to speak, when she failed to respond he continued. "You wear a wedding ring and around your neck is a family crest. Either you're married to an Uchiha or engaged to one, though I highly doubt the latter."

Sakura snapped out of her daze then and frowned. The man was observant. He spoke with education and manners, clearly not a pirate by birth or raised by them.

"I'm married to an Uchiha so you've guessed right." She raised an eyebrow, a thought dawning on her. "How did you know my necklace was a family crest, let alone deduce it was of the Uchiha family?"

The pirate said nothing in reply to her inquiries. He had a mild thoughtful look on her face, as if he were putting the pieces of a puzzle together. Sakura watched him, wary and curious as to whom this stranger was. He had to belong to the Uchiha family, how else would he know about the crest?

"My husband never mentioned a pirate being in the family. The closest thing was his older brother, who had been killed by pirates somewhere of the coast of Port Royal." She went with her instinct, speaking and watched the man before her. His eyebrows rose ever so slightly, as if an epiphany struck him like lightning. A smirked formed on his lips, a sudden softness brewing in his eyes. Sakura cocked her head to the side. He was confusing and weird, she decided, almost suspicious. But that was how pirates were, they were shady characters in general.

"My name is Itachi." He said as he stepped closer and crouched down, holding out his hand for her to shake. The smirk turned into a small smile. "And I do believe you're my sister-in-law."


	7. Missing and Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Missing and Found

"I don't believe you." Sakura stared at the outreaching hand, suspicious. "Itachi died, long before my husband ever returned to the land. You can't be him."

"I was impressed by these pirates off of Port Royal. I'm not surprised they spread a rumor about my death." Itachi smirked and gave a short laugh. There was no way an imposter could know that sort of information. Itachi dropped his hand. "I'm not surprised by you not believing me either. Who would believe a pirate?" He frowned when he noticed Sakura's expression change from suspicion to that of dawning.

"If you're really Itachi, then what's my husband's name?" she spoke with a quiet even tone. Her eyes were hard and serious, sparked with dangerous fight. The supposedly murdered man blinked. She was no pushover; his brother certainly had a handful. Deidara wasn't fibbing when he said she had spunk and a bunch of fight in her.

"My little brother, his name is Sasuke." Sakura nodded, her face softening, and held out her hand. Itachi grasped it. It was rough and calloused, the hands of a diligent worker.

"He'll be happy to know you're alive. Your mother too, she'll be relieved to know you're okay." Itachi's eyes darkened, his lips becoming a thin line jaw clenching. The same disguised look of discomfort as her husband's appeared on his face. Sakura squinted her eyes in perplexity, turning her head to the side. Had she said something wrong? She couldn't imagine what unless his bonds with his family were strained.

"No. I don't think they would be." He then smirked and pointed to himself. "Pirate, remember?"

"How on earth would you know? Sasuke searched for you after you were impressed. When he heard you died he wanted to find your killers."

"Sasuke had always been possessed by the idea of revenge." Itachi muttered, frowning, he looked out of the cell. "Look. I need to go. I'll try and convince the captain to go back. I can't make any promises though. Be wary of any of the crew. _Akatsuki _pirates aren't necessarily the most courteous men around."

"But a woman has been coming down--"

"Yes. Konan. My superior if you will. She won't let any harm befall you." Itachi stood, towering over her even if she were standing.

"Just tell me one thing Itachi, how long have I been on here?" Sakura asked, eyes wide and curious. She wanted to know how long she had been away from home. And when she can expect to be back.

"Approximately, two weeks."

"And how long will I be on here?" Itachi fell silent, thinking. Almost dreaded his response. What if it would be for a long period of time? Who knows what could happen in that time? There could be a battle and if the ship was hit, she certainly wouldn't be safe. She could die. Itachi said, Sasuke was fascinated with the idea of revenge, and if she were to die he might die trying to avenge her. No. She didn't want him to die because of her, not for that purpose.

Itachi noticed her face change from curious eyes to a look of mild dread. The girl was anticipating the worst. The brightness of her eyes faded to dark loss and fear. Her face just fell, the light expression peeling away to reveal her murky revelation. But there was something else, some sort of feeling of confusion and shock, perhaps from the amount of time she's been on the ship. Days seemed endless, the scenery never changed and days were long. It was completely understandable.

"I don't know." He replied blankly. It was the honest truth; he really didn't have the slightest clue as to when she would be released. If the governor gave them the supplies asked for, as soon as possible. She could have been released the very day she was captured. If he chose to wait, she could be here for longer. And if he refused to barter anymore, Sakura could very well be killed. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it to occur. She was harmless, a fighter but harmless. The pink-haired girl had yet to cause the crew of the ship any fuss, hadn't even attempted to escape. And Itachi liked her, that little spark she had within, he could appreciate it and clearly Sasuke did. Speaking of which, if Sakura died, his younger brother would go insane trying to avenge her. He could lose all ounces of humanity, becoming some monster made from his grief and inability to cope. Itachi would rather be cursed instead of seeing his brother fall into black.

The elder brother nodded and left the cell, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts once more. She watched his form vanish into the dark, damp brig, his footfalls fading into the black more slowly. She heard the creak of the steps and knew he emerged into the sunlight that must be above. Lucky, lucky man. He was just another prisoner like her, yet he was freer than she. He could move about, go on land even. And here she was trapped in the dark, constantly seasick, and lonely. Perhaps he'll come down again.

A fortnight, he said, that was how long she was gone, trapped on the bloody ship. Sakura sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, burying her face in the crook of her knees. She felt tired, broken. These two weeks felt like a lifetime. And she was tired, so very tired.

A thought wormed its way into her mind, causing her to jerk her head up, her eyes widening in shock, eyebrows rising and arching, lips parting to make an escape for the gasp that followed. It's been two weeks and her monthly should have come sometime in between. It must be late; the stress of the kidnapping could have delayed it. She couldn't be, could she?

~x-x-x~

Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry for the wait! So many apologies…so little time…Reviews are appreciated and I'll update ASAP


	8. The Swordsman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

The Swordsman

"So this is where we find the first of your…acquaintances?" Naruto asked as they stepped onto the creaking and soggy docks. His look was that of disbelief and lack of impression. The rest of the crew would go and collect necessary supplies or remain and guard the ship, doubling as lookouts. Sasuke nodded mutely, dead eyes staring out to sea. "And after we get him we head to Tortuga? I don't think Hinata would like me going to a place like that. And as soon as Sakura finds out your body will be thrown into the ocean and fed to sharks."

"Naruto. Tortuga is home to an excellent navigator and tracker. We're not going for whatever reason you're thinking of." He motioned for Naruto to follow him, heading towards the middle of town. They weaved through the masses of rough-looking townsfolk careful to not accidentally bump into anyone and cause a fight. The people here were incredibly different from the people in their hometown. This place, Naruto thought, was definitely a pirate port, filled with vices and fights.

He carefully stepped around two brawling men. The sounds of cheering and swears boomed out, rattling the dingy windows and drowning out the sound of giggling street-corner girls. He narrowly avoided running into a passing pedestrian. Sasuke seemed to have no trouble when it came to avoiding people. The cold glare he gave seemed to unnerve most people and scared most away, the exception being a dread-locked pirate with a drunken swagger. The pirate gave him an incredulous, bewildered look and appeared ready to question Sasuke's attitude, his hands failing about as he walked. The beads and trinkets weaved into his filthy hair clinked together with each head bob. However, he must have decided against it and went on his drunkenly merry way with a bottle of rum.

"So who's this guy again?"

"His name is Suigetsu Hozaki, a blacksmith's apprentice for Zabuza Momochi." Naruto nodded in understanding, carefully avoiding another person.

"This Suigetsu guy, what's his skill?" he asked, throwing his hands behind his head.

"He's a swordsman."

"Just like you and I and the rest of our crew." Naruto muttered, unimpressed. He was a capable blacksmith himself. Why would they need another? Sasuke shot the blonde a glare. "What? It's true! I know Hinata and Ino aren't really sword users, but did you see what Hana Inuzuka can do with a butter knife? A _butter knife!_ And Anko, well, she's just plain insane. Then there's Kakashi, who has this uncanny ability to read people."

"Naruto, unlike you or I, Suigetsu is an expert at using any kind of sword and knows various sword fighting styles. Besides, he's after a crewman on the _Akatsuki_." They stopped and Naruto crossed his arms, skeptical. He raised an eyebrow. Sasuke kept his dark eyes trained on the door before them.

"So you think this guy's just going to drop everything and come with us because you tell him who we're going after?" Sasuke didn't respond. He grasped the door handle and swung the wooden door wide open, revealing a messy smithy. Tools lay in piles on anvils and near the fireplace. Swords were hung up on racks and the smell of melted metal hung in the thick, hot air. A scowling white haired man stood, pounding away at his current project. Sparks flew up and out as he grumbled under the sound of the clanging. He turned his head slightly and amethyst eyes glared daggers when he noticed the door had been opened. They widened to surprise however, when he noticed exactly who stood in the doorway.

"Well, well. Sasuke Uchiha has come back to Wave Country." He flashed a toothy grin and set his work aside. He stood and put a hand on his hip as he examined the duo before him. "I haven't seen you in what, three, maybe four years? And last time you were in a naval uniform. Why'd you come back?"

"I'm gathering a crew." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and folded his arms as he leaned against a workbench. Sasuke was a vague as ever. And he was apprehensive too, constantly on guard. When they first met, he was alert but relaxed, a young lieutenant at barely nineteen. From what Suigetsu learned Sasuke started off as a mere cabin boy at twelve, like most young naval men, but swelled through the ranks after demonstrating promise and living up and beyond his family name.

"A crew? Were you promoted to captain? I would have thought you'd be higher up in the chain."

"I left the navy approximately two years ago."

"After which he married. But recently the crew of _Akatsuki _kidnapped his wife and out Commodore won't go after them, so he's going after them himself." Naruto added, summarizing the reason. Suigetsu blinked, eyebrows raised. He was _married_? He never seemed the type.

"And the point to your visit was…"

"You'll be part of the crew." Sasuke deadpanned, his expression blank. Suigetsu scowled and crossed his arms.

"You honestly think I'd allow you to waltz in and start bossing me around?" Naruto snorted, amused. There was something about this guy he liked. "Well, if you think that you'd have another thing coming."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his eyes void of emotion, and his pale face impassive. "If you don't want to go, we'll just find someone else."

"Oh no. I'll go. You'll just have to convince the boss." Suigetsu's grin was wily and coy. Sasuke scowled. He didn't like Zabuza one bit.

~x-x-x~

Anyone else read the newest chapter? I have the feeling Naruto is going to use his Pep Talk no Jutsu on Madara and turn him good…because I swear Kishimoto is running low on ideas. Speaking of the Pep Talk no Jutsu, how come it won't work on Sasuke? Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated and they make me smile! Thank you!


	9. The Protector

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. For my friend and beta, L's-True-Successor23, who requested a story in this series.

The Protector

Haku really didn't know what to make of the scene before him. Suigetsu was grinning like a mad hatter, sitting on a barrel and sipping water while the returning Sasuke glared daggers at Zabuza. A blonde boy with odd whisker-like scars on his cheeks stood beside the blacksmith's apprentice. Haku assumed he arrived with Sasuke, though if that were a good thing he couldn't tell.

"I'm being fair here and _asking_ you to release Suigetsu from his apprenticeship." Sasuke snarled, his black eyes cold and lethal as snow. Haku frowned; the air around him was becoming hostile and icy. If he threatened Zabuza, Haku knew for certain he would intervene, even if it meant losing his life.

He wanted to be a tool for Zabuza; the blacksmith had indeed saved him from the streets after all and gave him a purpose in life. If he were in anyway useless to Zabuza, what was the point in his living? Even if he were only a tool to him, a mere toy to pass the time with.

"Fair? You waltz in like some punk and fill his wandering mind with silly stories of pirates and vengeance. Speaking of pirates, why would you, a former lieutenant become a one? I highly doubt it's for the sake of adventure." Zabuza glowered down at the Uchiha, crossing his arms. "And if it's for vengeance you know nothing of pirates. You'd soon find yourself dead."

The blonde man frowned, a flash of anger appearing on his face. Haku blinked in understanding. It wasn't easy to sit back when one you care for is insulted. Perhaps he should intervene and end the bubbling argument. The raven-haired man really had no clue what he was getting into when he stated Suigetsu was needed on his ship as soon as Haku and Zabuza walked into the smithy. The blacksmith was fresh out of a fight with some gray-haired man with a mask covering his nose and mouth and a scar over his left eye. Had Haku not intervened the man could have finished him off, but Zabuza wasn't pleased and had been in a foul mood ever since.

"Why is it any of your concern as for why I became a pirate? The point is I need Suigetsu's assistance and skill."

"For what? Gallivanting about?"

"No." Zabuza sneered as he looked down at the seething man.

"You're just an ignorant kid, a navy-child. You have no idea the life of pirates."

"It's a temporary arrangement."

"Heh. A pirate's life is always a "temporary arrangement." You're at the mercy of the sea and sick navy men who kill without a fair trial, removing our habeas corpus. Pirates barely live five years. You, kid, won't make even one. So if you think I'm going to give up one of the best apprentices I've seen yet only to hear he'd been slaughtered, you've thought wrong." Haku took a sharp intake of breath. Sasuke's scowl deepened and he growled, his hands balling into fists. The brunette stepped forward.

"Look. These bloody pirates have my wife and if I don't get to her soon, who the heck knows what's going to happen." Suigetsu had stopped looking amused and stared as the argument unfolded. The blonde hung back, not at all pleased at the delay the argument was causing.

Haku stared at the young Uchiha. So that's why he wanted Suigetsu to come with them. He had someone to protect, someone precious, someone he loved completely and wholly. Haku's face was soft and lit with understanding to the plight, his head turned slightly to the side and brown eyes serene.

"Zabuza. Let him go." He stepped forward, earning looks from everyone in the smithy. "This man, he has someone precious to him, someone who gives him a purpose. If he needs help in protecting her, give it to him." Zabuza was frowning, his face that of displeasure. He however nodded his head in consent and Haku smiled up at him.

Suigetsu grumbled something along the lines of "What? No fight?" as he moved to collect his things. The blonde nodded at the two of them and left the smithy. Sasuke grunted and quickly followed. Suigetsu was out the door with no more than a wave and a brief "Later!"

"You. Are too guileless." Zabuza stated, moving to clean up the project Suigetsu "accidentally" left behind. Haku smiled and followed his precious person.

"Well, it balances you out, Zabuza sir." He put a hand on his shoulder. "If something were to happen to you like what happened to Sasuke, what would you do? Most likely the same thing."

"True, but I highly doubt you'd get yourself into such trouble."

"Perhaps."

~x-x-x~

Okay so Brandy I hope you like it. I know it's not a flat out yaoi, but can you forgive me? Yeah, I'm not a yaoi fangirl, pretty much despise it, but she loves it and ZabuHaku is so much better than what she originally wanted…SasuNaru (which resulted in my hissing and blenching.) I'm not too pleased with it, because really, I don't know how to write stuff like this, and I just can't. Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
